


The Controller

by mypornoloaded



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypornoloaded/pseuds/mypornoloaded
Summary: They fight over a controller, but I just got the idea and needed to write it, it's 2A.M.





	The Controller

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it at least a tiny bit. I'm working on quite a bit of other fanfics and I can't wait to post them when they're done. I didn't read through it, so if there's something wonky that's okay.

"Michael! Give it back!" Jeremy yelled chasing his Player 2 as fast as he could. He stopped in his tracks and turned to Jeremy, holding the controller behind him. 

"Hmm. Why should I? What's in it for you?" He asked raising an eyebrow and giggled. 

"Oh, Michael. The only reason why you're keeping the controller from me is that I'll beat you at every game. We both know it." Jeremy smiled and relaxed his shoulders. He walked towards Michael slowly.

"Okay fine." He said giving up and held the blue controller out in front of him. Jeremy went grab it and, "Sike! Haha, fuck you!" Michael yelled to Jeremy while running down the steps to the basement to where they left Mario Kart on, along with the music on it. He stopped running and turned again to see Jeremy getting off the last step and jogging to him, but not stopping. "Fuck!" Michael yelled as his Player 1 tackled him onto the ground. "Kinky," he said.

The controller fell out of his hands and landed on the ground out of reach of the two teenagers. Jeremy started crawling over him, but Michael grabbed him and flipped both of them over so he was straddling Jeremy. The two just sat in shock while Michael had Jeremy's hands to the ground. "Well, this is uh- this is something." Michael laughed.

"Mr. Chuckles get off me, seriously." Jeremy said.

"Is that a joystick in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" He laughed harder.

"You think you're so funny, huh, Michael?"

"Well, yeah. I think I'm pretty hilarious if I'm being totally straight with you... wait oh no. I'm not even straight."

"Just get off of me."

Michael shook his head, "Nope."

"Mikey, get off."

"Not until you kiss me."

Jeremy started blushing and kissed his cheek quickly.

"Really?"

"What?" Jeremy smiled.

"That's not a kiss. This is a kiss." Michael said and took his hands from Jeremy hands and placed them on his jaw right by his ears and slowly closed the space between them. Kissing Jeremy soft, but passionately. He moved his lips apart to bite at Jeremy's bottom lip. He let out a soft moan. Jeremy brought his hands up to Michael's hair, pulling at it softly to bring him closer. He moved one hand down his back, then the kiss broke apart.

"Th- that's uh... that's a good kiss." He cleared his throat.

"Thank you." Michael said with a smile, not moving from his spot.


End file.
